


Sure Worked for Catwoman

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dubious Consent, Episode: s03e03 Irresistible, M/M, Mind Control, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John didn't just clean Rodney's quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure Worked for Catwoman

"There," John said, arranging Rodney's back issues of the New Journal of Physics on his shelf. "Much better."

"Thanks," Rodney told him, standing up from his chair, and John looked like he might just die at the praise. "It's getting late. Shouldn't you be going?"

"No, no, no, please," John begged. "You wanna play chess? Watch a movie? Anything?"

Rodney shook his head. "I'm feeling sort of-"

"What? Hungry? Thirsty? Can I get you anything?"

"Like I want some time to myself," he said significantly. "In private?"

John stared at him, his eyes wide in comprehension. "Oh."

"Yeah, so if you could just-" Rodney indicated the door in a sweeping gesture.

John took a step forward, putting his hands on Rodney's shoulders. "Then how about I suck your cock?" he proposed, his voice enthusiastic. "C'mon, buddy, everybody likes blow jobs, right?"

"I wouldn't dream of asking you to do that for me," Rodney said magnanimously, waving a hand at him.

"Please let me," John said desperately. "Please? It'll be good, I promise."

Rodney sighed, petting his hair as if John were a much-indulged child. "Do you really want to?"

"Yes, god," John moaned, "please, Rodney, please."

"Well, if you insist."

"Thank you," John breathed, sinking gracelessly to his knees in the middle of the floor.

John's fingers were quick and trembling on the fly of Rodney's pants, pulling them down carelessly, just enough to get to his cock. He lapped at it with gusto, sliding his tongue back and forth over the head, flicking in and out of the slit.

"Nobody likes a show-off," he said mildly, pulling John away by his hair; John looked terribly disappointed until Rodney slid his cock inside his mouth properly. John choked a little at first, but he seemed to be a quick learner, letting Rodney guide his head and sucking as best he could.

"You're very good at this," he assured John, and John could only whimper in response. Rodney couldn't help thinking he looked good like this, completely helpless and utterly lost, so desperately glad just to let Rodney use him.

"You're making me very, very happy," he told him, and John gasped, rubbing himself desperately through his pants. "Ah, ah- hands off," he added; John made a frustrated noise, but complied, putting his hand behind his back.

He came with a sigh, holding John's head tightly and feeling him struggle to swallow. "Good job," he said, combing his hands through John's hair. "Are you ready to go back to your room now?"

John clung to his leg, pressing his face against Rodney's thigh. "No, no, please?"

"Get undressed and get in the bed then."

As Rodney watched John slip out of his clothing, he silently thanked Lucius Lavin. The man was clearly an ass, but he was definitely on to something with that herb. Shame all the samples had been destroyed.

He was certain he could synthesize it within the week.


End file.
